


Mother Hen

by ConstantConfuse



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Fic!, Consensual Sex, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, handjobs, this is pretty much smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 03:09:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3234050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstantConfuse/pseuds/ConstantConfuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>'So the ceiling really does move here... freaky.' He hadn't believed Minako when she had said that, nor had he cared about why she knew... but now that he was getting to watch the ceiling of Tartarus move he wasn't even surprised. It wasn't making his headache any better though.</i>
</p>
<p>  <i>And why was he, Shinjiro Aragaki, the DPS tank of legend(as he was fondly referred to by their illustrious oddball of a leader) staring at the ceiling?</i></p>
<p>  <i>He had just gotten knocked flat on his ass that's why.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother Hen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lucineblue](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lucineblue).



> So it turns out I can write if I just sit down and do it! Who'da thunk it? Also, I suck at titles... and summaries... what else is new.
> 
> Anyway, this is a present for my dear friend lucineblue over on Tumblr. She's been a wonderful friend of mine for almost 8 years now, and I promised her I'd write her some filthy fic for her birthday. This isn't one of her main ships, but it was on her list, so I'm hoping she'll like it. I would've written something different but... well, when an idea nests and then won't leave, what can you do, yeah?
> 
> This whole thing is very, very, VERY not beta'd so if anyone finds any mistakes, let me know. If anyone would be willing to beta anything I write in the future, let me know! Lord knows I probably need it...

'So the ceiling really does move here... freaky.' He hadn't believed Minako when she had said that, nor had he cared about why she knew... but now that he was getting to watch the ceiling of Tartarus move he wasn't even surprised. It wasn't making his headache any better though.

And why was he, Shinjiro Aragaki, the DPS tank of legend(as he was fondly referred to by their illustrious oddball of a leader) staring at the ceiling?

He had just gotten knocked flat on his ass that's why.

Admittedly, he should've seen it coming, he really should've. The shadows on this floor seemed to particularly like the way he tasted, so even though Junpei was in way worse shape than he had been he hadn't been prepared to get barreled into full force by a shadow hell bent on gnawing his face off. From the way his face felt sticky it might've succeeded somewhat... or it had slobbered on him, which was almost worse.

His head throbbed and he groaned. It had hit him hard enough to plow him into a wall, but he had been able to get it off him... but then what? He didn't remember when he got on the floor. All he knew was he was dizzy and the fucking ceiling wasn't helping.

Now a face was looking at him. It was a fuzzy face, white with red eyes and its tongue was lolling out of its mouth... and now it was licking him, great. He groaned again, but this time in disgust, "Koro... stop. Ugh, your breath reeks."

"Shinjiro-san! Are you alright?! You were unconscious for a while and--"

Oh, right. Now he remembered, kinda. The shadow had flung him to the ground and he had slammed his head... oh great. He gingerly reached a hand up to the back of his head and felt. Well, there was definitely a bump there... and it was sticky. He looked at his hand and let out a long, drawn out sigh: blood. It was congealing, though, not fresh and his brain felt firmly in place in his skull. His hand flopped back to the ground and he closed his eyes against a sensation... that must be nausea. He heard other voices nearby but he didn't bother to listen to them.

The chirping in his brain continued and he realized it was just Fuuka trying to get a status report from him. He stared at the ceiling and croaked out one single word.

"Medic."

The voices burst into laughter.

\---

Almost exactly an hour later- he kept track since it kept him awake and apparently sleeping was bad- Shinjiro was sitting in the waiting area of the hospital, waiting for Ikutsuki-san to pick him up. He had a prescription for pain meds in his pocket and a bandage around the gash in the back of his head, all on top of the diagnosis of the night: a moderate concussion and a minor fracture in his skull.

Minako had spun quite the yarn about how he had gotten injured, waterworks included when they had started to look too suspicious. For all they knew, he was a punk with a heart of gold who took a bat to the brain for his girl, he didn't know. He had stopped listening in favor of counting the tiles on the floor, anything to tune out the obnoxious sound of her crocodile tears. Had it been any other time, and honestly any other person in his position, he would've thought this was fucking hilarious. It had decidedly not been.

The gash itched like mad and he stopped himself from messing with it. He didn't need to start it bleeding again. Instead, he focused on the sensation and let it keep him conscious until Ikutsuki finally showed up. He would've gladly walked home, but the team had said it was a bad idea, plus it was way after curfew for a bunch of teenagers in their school uniforms, an elementary school kid, a robot and a dog to be traipsing about the streets. Mitsuru had to call in her personal driver to even get them home. He didn't know why she couldn't just wait for him to get done, but he successfully endured Ikutsuki's idea of humor all the way to the dorm. He surprised himself with how much restraint he showed, but he reasoned it had to be the dizziness from the concussion and not his own charity.

He hauled himself out of the car with a growled thanks and pointedly ignored Ikutsuki's offered assistance. He shoved the prescription at him and glared from beneath his bangs. When Ikutsuki didn't take it immediately he shook it at him, "Make yourself useful and go fill this for me. I'm not getting it done anytime soon. That clinic in the mall should still be open, right?"

"I suppose I could do that for you, Shinjiro-kun. You do need to lay down. Oh, before you go, have you heard--" The door to the dorm slammed in his face before he could even start his pun. Shinji sighed and leaned against the door until he heard the car pull away. He swept a hand over his face as a new thought popped into his head.

'Aki's gonna be pissed...'

It was a well-known dorm 'secret' that he and Akihiko were, as he had caught Minako telling Junpei in a really shitty stage whisper, 'knocking boots.' The scandalized look on Junpei's face had been priceless, but he really wished that Minako knew how to keep her damned yap shut. She made it sound like it was nothing _but_ sex between the two of them and that irked Shinjiro to no end. Not to mention the increased frequency of the fearful and spiteful looks from Junpei and Ken respectively made him even more irritated and, on occasion, pretty damned miserable. He couldn't help how he was, it wasn't like he chose to be this way, and he wasn't going to just fucking attack either of them... especially not Ken, as if he would even think--

"Hey."

The sharp voice cut through his spinning thoughts like a hot knife through cold butter and he opened his eyes. He hadn't even remembered closing them. Akihiko's eyes met his and he groaned to himself; he had been right. Irritation was clear in those grey eyes and Shinjiro mentally braced himself.

"Yo."

Akihiko didn't mince any words, "What the hell happened?"

"I missed you, too."

Akihiko's jaw clenched. Shinjiro swore he could hear the teeth grinding from where he stood, "What. Happened."

He sighed again. He’d been doing that a lot today, “Aki, it wasn’t as bad as what you probably heard. I got knocked around by a Shadow, cracked my skull a bit and jostled my brain.” He offered the boxer a small smirk, “I’m in one piece and not gonna die anytime soon. I just wanna go lay down.”

Aki’s face instantly softened, “Minako had said—“

Shinjiro cut him off, “If Minako said it, it was probably blown _way_ out of proportion and you know it, so I don’t even wanna hear it.” He made for the stairs and stopped only when he was halfway up to look behind him, “You wanna come make sure I don’t die in my sleep or some stupid shit like that?”

Akihiko huffed a short laugh, “Sure. That’s too lame for you. I’ll make sure it doesn’t happen.”

He joined him on the stairs and followed him to his room. Shinjiro discarded his peacoat and hat carelessly over the chair by the desk and sank onto the bed with a loud groan of relief. The bed dipped beside him and he felt a hand gently brush over the bandage around his head, fingers carding through the hair tenderly. He sighed into his pillow and turned to look at the other boy with a tired eye. The only light currently in the room was from his lamp and it cast shadows across Akihiko’s face, so he couldn’t see his expression clearly. He was fairly sure it was the mix of worried and relieved that he got whenever he came back from a foray with the Team, but he always made sure nobody else saw too much. He closed his eyes and just enjoyed the feeling for a moment.

His arms eventually wrapped around Akihiko’s waist to drag him down and use him as a glorified body pillow, “Hey… at least take your shoes off, Shinji.” He grunted and kicked them off but he didn’t move to remove any other clothing. That was more work, and he’d be damned if he had to move more than necessary. Akihiko scoffed and sat up in his grip, “You know you’d be more comfortable in pajamas.”

“Fuck it. I ain’t moving.”

“At least take your outer clothes off.”

“Nnnmgh.”

Shinjiro could feel the eye roll from where he was laying. He felt deft hands on the buttons of his shirt and he shrugged out of it when Akihiko prodded him roughly to get him to move. His pants were removed shortly and he curled up against Akihiko when he was finished. He wouldn’t admit it, but the other boy had been right, he was way more comfortable without his other clothes on. For a while, the only sound in the room was their steady breathing.

Shinjiro cracked open an eye to look at Akihiko to see if he had fallen asleep. His eyes opened wide when he found that he was being watched intensely, “You’re staring pretty hard.”

“You said to make sure you didn’t die…”

He rolled his eyes. Hard. “I was being sarcastic, Aki. I’m not gonna die, the concussion ain’t _that_ bad.” The staring didn’t stop. He huffed quietly; he knew how this was going to end if he didn’t do something about it. So, he did the only thing he knew that would throw Akihiko off: he leaned closer and kissed him.

The startled splutter told him he had succeeded and he threw his arm over his waist and held on before Aki threw himself off the bed in sheer embarrassment, “I--! You--! Why did--?!”

“Because if you intend on staying awake to stare at me, I’m going to make that as difficult as possible.” He leaned in for another kiss but was met with Akihiko’s palm in his face instead, “Mmph.”

“Shinji, stop! You’re hurt, for God’s sake! Y-You should rest, like you said you were going to… n-not whatever you’re trying now!” Shinjiro just glared at him over his hand. Akihiko wrenched it away a moment later with a disgusted yelp as Shinjiro ran his tongue along his palm. He reached over and drug Akihiko back within reach and kissed him again, harder this time.

Akihiko tried to protest. He really did. Really. But… well, he really liked kissing. He hadn’t thought he would, but it had turned out to be really freaking pleasant, so he let Shinjiro get away with it a lot. Now was turning out to be one of those times where he should’ve stopped… but dammit, if Shinji didn’t know how to kiss. A shaky breath was released through his nose as he gave in and reciprocated the kiss. He sucked on Shinji’s bottom lip and drew a groan from the other teen. Before he knew what had happened, Shinji had grabbed him and hauled him up on top of himself. He gasped at the sudden position change, gripping at Shinji’s shoulders so he wouldn’t topple off the bed. When the kiss finally broke, he was left panting and staring at Shinjiro’s smug face.

“What... What’s with that mug?”

Shinjiro laughed low and ran his tongue over his bottom lip, “Nothin’. Just like kissing you.” Thumbs stroked his legs. He was aware of something, and he knew exactly what, pressing into his rear, “I also like having you on top of me like this…” he rolled his hips up just enough and Akihiko sucked in a quick breath. Oh yeah, he knew what that was and he scowled at Shinjiro, though there was no real heat behind it.

“From a _kiss_? Jeez…”

A blush, an actual blush, crept up to lightly color Shinjiro’s cheeks, “Hey, don’t even go there. I’ll make you regret it, and you know it. I win this every time.” He frowned at the eye roll he got in response and pulled Akihiko down, ignoring his growled protests. He latched on to the underside of his jaw and sucked. The squawk from the grey-haired teen turned into a whine on the last breath and he felt Akihiko’s hands fist in the sheets near his head. He grazed the spot with his teeth and kissed lower to suck at another spot on his neck and this time drew a strangled groan from that throat, plus some squirming on his stiffening cock. He hissed against the pale skin and ground up again to rub against Akihiko’s ass.

Akihiko didn’t even try to sit back up once he stopped and instead buried his head in Shinjiro’s chest with a strained grumble and Shinjiro knew he was spouting a boner to match his own now. He hadn’t been joking when he had said he won that little argument every time; Shinji got hard with kissing, and Aki got hard with neck kisses. It was just too easy to exploit. Shinjiro could at least suppress it… sometimes. He snickered and ran a hand down Akihiko’s back, “Got your attention now?”

“Ugh, shut up…” Akihiko lightly slapped at his chest and Shinjiro laughed. He nudged his fingers beneath Akihiko’s chin to pull him into another kiss but this time he shifted the other’s hips and bucked up. He felt Akihiko’s cock straining in his pants against his boxers and pressed down a bit harder, a hand splayed on his still clothed ass. Akihiko groaned into the kiss and ground his own hips down in response, giving them both delicious friction. Shinjiro’s hand slipped beneath the waistband of his slacks and grabbed at the toned flesh there and kneaded it in his hand. Akihiko just groaned in response. Both of them were breathing heavily at this point and when they pulled away from the kiss, Akihiko rested his head on Shinjiro’s chest again, “Are you sure you’re up for…?” he trailed off, face flushing. He hated saying shit like that, it was so vulgar…

“Why do you think I pulled you on top?” Shinjiro’s eyes glinted in the dim lighting and he had an insufferable little smirk on his face, “Like hell I was going to be up for anything else.”

Akihiko flushed and sat up to look down at the brown haired teen. The white bandage stood out in stark contrast to his dark hair and he reached to brush his fingers along it. He sighed, “I wish I had been there…”

A derisive snort came from beneath him, “Not like it would’ve mattered if you were. They were after me in particular tonight. Damn things like the way I taste or some shit. Did you know that Minako was right? The fucking ceiling moves.”

Akihiko chuckled softly, “You would notice something like that…” He snorted when Shinjiro tried to undo the buttons on his shirt to pull it off, “Hang on, I got it.” It soon joined the small pile on the floor. Shinjiro’s hands were on him with no delay and they roamed his chest and stomach unabated. Akihiko shivered and a small sound of pleasure escaped his throat.

“You should take your pants off too, you know. They _are_ kind of in the way.”

“Jeez, you’re impatient…” He slid off to remove his pants and, after a moment of deliberation, his boxers. Shinjiro wiggled out of his underwear and kicked them to the floor. Akihiko glanced at him, but couldn’t keep looking. He knew Shinjiro’s erection was standing tall, and it just made him feel embarrassed… he always felt embarrassed.

“You coming back or…?”

Akihiko’s shoulders jumped slightly at the question, “Ah, yeah. I was just… lost in thought.”

Shinjiro crooked an eyebrow at him, but didn’t question it. Akihiko was pretty sure that he knew that he was still… new to all this stuff, and it always made him nervous at the beginning. He just had to be eased in. He returned to the bed and sat on the edge. He felt Shinjiro’s warm, rough hands along his spine and he let out a small pleasurable sigh. Those hands tugged him back on top of the other teen’s body and he let out a small gasp of pleasure that the other boy matched as their cocks brushed against each other.

“Mm… fuck.” Shinjiro’s hips bucked up for more of that and Akihiko shivered from the sensation. Akihiko’s hand hesitantly grasped both of their dicks together and he felt the tremor run through the body beneath him, “Fuck… Aki, you should… grip a bit tighter.” His hand joined Akihiko’s and squeezed their hands tighter. Shinjiro’s started to move, taking Akihiko’s with it, and the boxer had to lean forward to brace himself so he wouldn’t fall. He groaned low at the pressure and he heard Shinjiro’s breathing escalate beneath him, and his eyes slipped closed so he wouldn’t meet the dark eyes he knew were watching his every move.

Small whimpers and groans were falling from his parted lips and the occasional groan came from the dark haired body beneath him, but Shinjiro was stifling most of his reactions to the best of his ability. The thought made Akihiko blush even harder; he knew Shinjiro was trying to listen to him, draw more reactions out of his body. Shinjiro’s thumb shifted to draw over his tip and he yelped sharply at the sudden change, lurching forward, “S-Shinji…!” Electricity was racing up his spine from it and his grip was faltering.

“Sorry. Too rough?”

“N-No… felt good…” He groaned long into Shinji’s neck when he did it again, “Shit… ‘m getting kinda close…”

A huffed chuckle near his ear ruffled his hair, “Glad it’s not just me. Grab the lube from the table, will you?” The grip on his dick was released and he leaned, ignoring the light touch to his stomach that he knew was a kiss, to pull the drawer open and pull out a small bottle of lubricant. He set it on the table as he dug for a condom, which he set on the table. Shinjiro already had the lube and was trickling some onto his fingers. He sat up and sat, hunched over for a moment, before leaning back against his headboard, “Hoo… dizzy.”

Akihiko’s heart clenched, “Are you sure you want to then…?”

“Hell yeah I’m sure. I wouldn’t miss doing this for the world.” The smirk on his face made Akihiko flush again, and before he knew it he had been pulled in for another kiss. He let out a small huff through his nose, closing his eyes and kissing back with no reserve. He relaxed as he felt Shinji’s finger rub against his pucker and inhaled sharply when it pressed into him. The kiss broke for a moment as Shinjiro looked at him, “You alright?”

“Yeah… ‘s just cold.”

He laughed low against the skin of Akihiko’s chest where he had rested his chin, “It’ll warm up in a minute.” He leaned up to graze his nose along Akihiko’s neck and press his lips against the mark he left earlier. Akihiko’s groan was low, and rumbled in his chest. Shinjiro wiggled his finger in deeper and a higher, slightly startled noise followed and Shinjiro smiled against him. He started to thrust his finger, slowly dragging it along where he knew it would feel best. Just as he expected, Akihiko moaned and arched and clenched around the intrusion. His face was absolutely gorgeous, flushed with sweat just starting at his temples from the sensations washing over him. His dick had a bead of precum at the tip and it was all Shinjiro could do to keep himself from licking it off. The rapid pants from the other teen all but grinding on his hand were making him rock hard, and he knew he had to be leaking quite a bit himself. He should probably not make Aki cum here and now… Just stretching it would be, then.

He pulled his finger out momentarily to give it a bit more lube, as well as to lube a second one, and Akihiko let out a quiet and needy whine. Shinjiro’s eyes fluttered shut as his dick throbbed painfully, “Fuck, Aki, it’s not like I’m done yet…” The two digits returned to Akihiko’s hole and rubbed before pressing in slowly. Akihiko gripped his shoulders and rested his cheek on his shoulder; he was up on his knees slightly to get better leverage to press into the pressure.

“Shinji…! H-Haa… ah!” His frame shook as Shinjiro pressed his prostate with both fingers and massaged. His hips pressed back for more and a thick glob of precum fell onto Shinjiro’s thigh, “Fuck, fuck… I-I’m… if you keep…”

“One more then, for comfort’s sake. You ready for it…?” He knew _he_ was ready for Akihiko to be ready for more than a third finger, but… no need to be reckless when they could avoid too much damage altogether. He sighed internally when Akihiko shook his head slightly on his shoulder, “Alright, bit more then.” He scissored his fingers and thrusted, trying to coax the other teen’s muscles to loosen. When he felt like he could, he pulled away to add more lube and then gently pressed the promised three finger back into Akihiko’s flushed body. The white haired teen gripped his shoulders and exhaled shakily and Shinjiro felt his muscles relax around his fingers. There was a steady stem of hot panting and small whispers of curses into his shoulder, and he had to bite back his own moan of need. He was hard it fucking hurt… but he wasn’t going to rush this, he knew better.

“Shinji… Shinji, please, I’m good just… fffuckkk…” Akihiko leaned back down to bite lightly at Shinjiro’s shoulder, his body rocking back onto those fingers, making a steady rhythm.

“…God… Goddammit, Aki, fine.” He fumbled for the condom with one hand while he finger fucked the boxer with his other. He closed his fingers on the little foil square and ripped it open with his teeth and fumbled with it, “Hang on, Aki… I need my other hand.” He pulled his fingers free with an obscene noise and Akihiko gasped, biting his lip. Shinjiro awkwardly rolled the condom onto his cock, sighing at the friction, and coated it with a generous amount of lube. Akihiko moved to straddle his waist but Shinjiro stopped him, “Hang on. Let me…” He slid further down to where he was leaning back, with a small smirk, “I wanna watch you like this.”

Akihiko’s face turned as red as the vest he always wore and he looked away from Shinjiro’s face. He didn’t move away, but instead scooted down to hover over Shinjiro’s dick, “H-Help me position it…?” he asked quietly, clearly embarrassed.

Shinjiro smiled softly, “Sure.” He sat up enough to grip Akihiko’s hip with one hand and his dick with the other and lowered him down. He sucked in a breath as his cock was pressed gently into Akihiko’s ass, “Mmmnnnfffuck…” His groan transformed into a muffled curse as the heat ran up his spine and his head swam, whether that was from the concussion or his arousal, he couldn’t tell. It was probably both, if he was completely honest with himself.

Akihiko let out a long, low groan as he slid down Shinjiro’s cock, and he shuddered hard when he finally sat completely on his lap, “Oh… fuck, aahh…!” he shifted his hips and jolted when Shinjiro’s dick pressed against his insides, “S-Shit…”

Shinjiro’s hands came to rest on Aki’s thighs, rubbing the skin there. His own breathing was coming out in hot pants, matching those from Akihiko. He rolled his hips experimentally and was rewarded with a sharp moan from above his head. Shinjiro looked up and smirked at the look on Akihiko’s face, but he lost the expression as the walls clenched around his dick, “F-Fuck…! Nnnah… y-you did that on p-purpose.” The cheeky smile confirmed it, and he growled low, “Wanna play that way, then… fine.” His hands moved from his thighs to his hips and he gripped and coaxed Akihiko up before pulling him back down to meet his thrust, moaning low as Akihiko nearly yelled out.

“Hhhaaa! Sh-Shinji! Mmmnk…!” He had moved his wrist in front of his mouth and was biting the back of it to muffle himself. Shinjiro chuckled and started rolling his hips upwards, coaxing him into a steady rhythm. Akihiko’s ass was slapping against Shinjiro’s thighs as he picked up pace, panting hard and moaning around his own hand. Shinjiro dug his heels into the bed and grit his teeth, striving to meet the desperate tempo above him. Someone must be getting close already…

Akihiko startled him by coming forward resting his elbows by his head, his lips inches from his and hot breaths on his face, “Sh…Sh-Shinji… Fuck, I’m… so… please, more…aaah!” Seems he hadn’t been wrong.

“Yeah… yeah, I got you…! Nnghk!” He gripped Akihiko’s hips hard and really braced himself on the bed and thrust up hard, keeping that pace until Akihiko was gasping and groaning. Shinji mashed their lips together in a vigorous kiss, detaching a hand to wrap around Akihiko’s leaking cock. It was hard as a rock, and seconds after Shinjiro started stroking him he keened in the back of his throat and clenched impossibly tight around him, spilling into his hand.

Shinjiro relished in the feeling of it, being close to orgasm himself. Once Akihiko wasn’t clenching so tightly he started rocking his hips up in a slow, easy rhythm, muttering nonsense and peppering kisses along Akihiko’s sweaty, flushed face. With every brush against his prostate Akihiko let out a small whimper and rocked his hips back to meet his thrusts the best he could. It was hot as hell. It didn’t take more than another few seconds of stimulus for Shinjiro to finally cum. His breath hitched and he pulled Akihiko close, pressing his face into his chest, as his hips jerked inside of the other teen. Akihiko groaned low at the feeling and rolled off of Shinjiro’s lap as soon as he could.

They both sprawled on his too-small bed until they caught their breath, and Shinjiro started to shiver from the cooling sweat on his skin. The condom was also an uncomfortable sensation, and he moved to dispose of it. Akihiko stopped him with a hand on his chest, “Huh…?”

“I got it. You should keep lying down.” He took the condom from his fingers and hoisted himself off the bed to throw it away. He staggered once, and only once, but he knew Shinjiro was grinning behind him. He returned to the bed and curled up to Shinjiro’s side, enduring the stare and the crooked brow, “What?”

“My bed’s not exactly big… you’ve said so yourself.”

“I told you. I’m keeping an eye on you.”

That startled a dry laugh out of Shinjiro. He had completely forgotten about that… ah well, what the hell. He pulled the blanket up from the foot of the bed with his toes and grabbed it half way. Normally he’d worry about pajamas, but…

He had the feeling he wouldn’t need them tonight.

“I’m not gonna die, y’know… not because of this.”

He could hear the smile he couldn’t see, “I know.”

True to his word, Akihiko even woke him up a few times during the night… much to Shinjiro’s chagrin.

Secretly, and he would never admit this even at gunpoint, he cherished every moment it happened.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped the fic was to your liking, Jo. Have a happy, happy birthday! <3


End file.
